


A Day at the Fair

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Castiel to a fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt at comment_fic. Supernatural, Sam/Castiel, It wasn't supposed to be a date (but it ended with a kiss)

He'd just wanted to show Castiel something he thought was fun. Dean had let him borrow the Impala for the day when he'd mentioned wanting to show their angel some fun. He remembered going to a few fairs with Dean some of the few times John would give them money to spend on what they wanted when they went out. He remembered having fun eating some treats and checking out the rides and playing the games. And Castiel deserved to have fun. To do something that didn't involve using his dwindling grace or finding God or helping get Sam and his brother out of trouble. They'd barely seen the angel for weeks and Sam thought he needed a break.

They had fun. Sam dragged Castiel by the arm of his trenchcoat over to the funnel cakes the second they got their admission tickets and unlimited ride wristbands. He ordered one with chocolate and bovarian cream and dragged the angel by his arm once more to sit at a small free table. Dean had as yet failed to get Castiel to really eat anything, because he didn't need it. But Sam was determined to share the wonders of fair sweets with him. He needed to teach the angel some things about sweets. He may like to keep his diet as healthy as he could get it, considering some of the dives they frequented, but there was no denying his love of sweets. And his favorites just so happened to be what they served at the fair.

Castiel had eaten his first forkful with very little prodding on Sam's part. He almost pumped his fist in the air when Cas' eyes lit up at the taste. But he stopped himself and let his grin convey how excited he was. After the angel went back for a second taste Sam began helping himself to it as well and they made quick work of the chocolatey treat.

Next Sam decided they should try some of the games. Whenever he felt Castiel lingering a little longer in front of a booth he would stop and turn to play it. He almost laughed when the one he seemed most interested in was the shooter game. Sam put down a few dollars and picked up the small rifle that was so different to the guns he was used to toting around. His first shot had been a bit off, he figured due to however they rigged it to keep people from winning. But he was able to adust his next couple of shots to hit each target he aimed for, earning him a goofy looking Scooby Doo stuffed animal. He couldn't help but laugh when Castiel regarded the toy with his trademark head tilt when Sam offered it to him. But he had taken it from Sam and held it close to his chest.

After Castiel had refused to take part in any of the booths Sam decided they should check out the rides. The angel might fly around anywhere he went, but this was another requirement of fair-going, so he insisted when they reached the X-treme - a giant ride that held each passenger on the inside of the giant circle. It swung back and forth while spinning them around. And the more it swung the higher they went until they were completely upside down. Sam didn't even notice that Castiel had gripped his hand until the ride was over and the angel pulled away.

The day had gone on much the same way. They went on more rides and just watched others. Bumping shoulders companionably they found their way towards the entrance as it neared closing time and Sam wanted Castiel to try one more thing before they left. He'd saved it for last because it was his favorite thing about going to a fair. Cotton Candy.

He ordered the largest size they had, because he planned on having Castiel's help in finishing it off. The angel's lips quirked up slightly as he eyed the bright pink treat in Sam's hand, but didn't make a move to break off a piece. Sam ripped a chunk out and held it to Castiel's lips until his mouth finally opened and took it from Sam's fingers. But before the youngest Winchester was able to rip a piece off for himself, he felt some of the sugary substance against his lips and looked to see Castiel was holding a piece out for him just as he had done.He smiled and ate the treat offered to him.

Soon enough they had finished off the cotton candy and were headed out with the rest of the patrons calling it a night. It had been a great day where Sam'd gotten to show the angel some of the human things he had been missing out on while their dramatic lives kept getting more difficult. And they'd had fun, even if his stomach had been doing flip flops on and off the whole time.

Castiel still held the Scooby tight to his test as they made their way from the car to the motel room Dean was currently waiting in. They turned to face each other outside the door and Sam caught sight of something pink across Castiel's lips. He felt his tongue drag across his own bottom lip as he fought to look away. But then Cas' lips were against his. He hadn't started the day planning for it to end this way. Hell, he hadn't even thought about it before Castiel had held his hand on the ride. But he certainly wouldn't object to trying again. Because if one non-date could earn him that sugary-sweet kiss, he could only imagine what an actual date could end with.

END


End file.
